


The Discovery

by RockMyForum



Category: Klonoa (Games), Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: My OTPs discover my sketchbooks and uh.................(Inspired in part by a lost Klonoa fic on FFN. IDK why but it seems like a lot of the better fics there got purged)
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops (Mao Mao), Tat/Popka (Klonoa)
Kudos: 2





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> i successfully outpizzaed the hut when i made this

"These guys may have answers to these drawings. Just be warned, I'm the only sweetiepie they've ever seen."

"NYA I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT"

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT"

"Popka, can we stop for a minute? Someones at the door, nya."

Muffins and Scoops were at the door.

Muffins immediately said "Hey Tat and Popka, we need to alert you about these bizarre drawings we found."

"I've seen that stuff before, nya."

But Scoops had one question.

"Where did this stuff come from, and how do they know we're in love?"

Popka had the same question.

"Also, why does that two-toned cat add "Nya" to the end of everything she says?"

Popka responded: "I have no idea. Be careful though, she's a huge tsundere......"

Muffins quickly introduced Scoops to Popka and Tat, and continued looking at the "drawings".

"You know, this person's art is actually great, nya,"

"They even know what i look like without my hat!"

"Whats a "crouching moron hidden badass", and how does my midnight stress baking make me one?"

"So the white circles on my eyes are my pupils now?"

Scoops then said "I'm not gonna lie, your eyes look like shattered emeralds."

"True."

"Wait a minute..... it feels like some of these are based on actual events."

**Author's Note:**

> My digital art is AWFUL while my hand drawn art is kinda better but still mediocre, so I'm gonna keep that stuff private until I'm brave enough to post it again, as last time I posted it somewhere (The art channel on a Discord server owned by a SiivaGunner contributor i will not name), some guy got so offended by it that they posted a GIF of a blimp on fire every single time I posted literally ANYTHING, even if it had NOTHING to do with the art
> 
> I usually draw Tat with both of her eyes open as it's easier for me to give her expressions that way


End file.
